


The Freedom In Flying

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crash Landing, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Hiccup's Invention, Hiccup's Wingsuit, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Dragons: Race to the Edge, Pre-How To Train Your Dragon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Hiccup's wingsuit is almost perfect, and he wants to show his friends
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Freedom In Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup likes to share his inventions with people now that he's finally noticed by them :)

Hiccup was super excited as he road out with Toothless and the other dragon riders that morning, literally buzzing in his saddle as he wore his newest flight suit that, as of the moment, was the latest and most up to date with most issues fixed. It was miles better than the first prototype his friends had seen back on the edge, that was big and bulky and heavy whereas this one was light, more agile, and built into his leather armour rather than sat on his back. Hiccup had even made himself a helmet to go along with it. And, finally, he got to show his friends. He had plans to made them their own sets too, if that’s what they wanted.

“Go on, Hiccup. Explain why you’ve dragged us outside at this hour.” Astrid asked when they came to a stop under the cloud, dragons flapping their finds to keep themselves airborne but stick on one spot. Hiccup removed his helmet and run a hand through his hair.

“Are we going pillaging?” Tuffnut asked all excited as he learnt forward on Belch’s head.

“Is that why you have that helmet?” Ruff then queried next, just as animated as her brother.

“Are we going to scare people?!”” Tuff exclaimed, getting ahead of himself and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“No, we’re not here to do that. I just wanted to show you my newest invention.” He smiled and the twins deflated, although at least Fishlegs and Astrid look interested. Snotlout… well he was just Snotlout.

“What is it?” Fishlegs asked and Hiccup shifted himself, glancing down at his prosthetic, making sure that it locked Toothless’ tail fin so that he could glide without assistance.

“It’s my flight suit.”

“You brought us all the way out here to watch you fail with that hunk of junk,  _ again?”  _ Snotlout moaned, leaning forward against Hookfang’s horns as if he had done all the effort of flying himself over here.

“It’s not junk and I’ve made it much better now and I’ve tested it many times, so it’s almost perfect now.” Hiccup explained.

“Almost?” Astrid raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah… almost, just a few minor tweaks.”

“Are you going to die this time, at least?” Tuff questioned and Hiccup sighed.

“No dying.”

“Then what’s the point of being here!” He groaned a fair bit dramatically and Astrid shifted Stormfly closer to him and Toothless.

“Ignore those muttonheads, I’d like to see this thing work just don’t splat against the ground, Stoick would murder me.”

“I’ll try not to.” Hiccup smiled and Astrid shot one back before giving him the space he needed.

“Alright bud, we’ve done this before, you know what to do.” The dragon grumbled, shaking his head and Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Toothless, it’ll be fine, much better than last time.” Doing one last double check, Hiccup unlatched himself from the saddle then put his helmet back on. “Ready?”

Toothless purred slightly and Hiccup slide off his saddle.

Normally, falling through the air was terrifying, knowing that he was hurtling towards the sea would have set him off in a panic, however, as he made his way down, Toothless appeared near him which gave Hiccup that boost of reassurance that even if his wingsuit failed, his dragon would catch him. Letting out a yell of exhilaration, Hiccup rolled in the air, definitely not showing off before laughing and just enjoying himself. Toothless smiled at him, showing off his gums with wide pupils, also having fun. A croak behind him made Hiccup turn, and he smiled wider in his helmet as Stormfly pulled up closer, diving down with them, Astrid on her back. Behind her were the others, the twins yelling and shouting, probably having dared one another to see who would pull up last and forgetting they were both on the same dragon/

“You can fall!  _ So impressive!”  _ Snotlout snarked and Hiccup huffed.

“I can do more than that!” Hiccup replied.

“Yeah, hit the ocean!” HIccup, not bothering to reply, reached down to the loops of leather attached to either leg, slipping his hands through them after a moment of fumbling and pulling his arms back up. Trailing out came a leather sheet, a similar thickness to that of Toothless’ wings so that they weren’t too heavy but not too thin. It took a moment for the wing to gather underneath them but when it did, Hiccup suddenly shot back. Toothless followed and it took a moment for his friends to catch up. By then, Hiccup was lying flat out and had brought out the dorsal fin that had been wound into the back of his armour. He was gliding, Toothless at his side.

“See, Snotlout? More than just falling and hitting the ocean!” Hiccup laughed, Astrid flying at his other side with a smile. It was freeing, just gliding alongside his friends, no responsibilities right now, no enemies or fighting. They passed under an arching sea stack, watching a pod of Seashockers swim by. Toothless let out a roar, shooting a plasma blast out in front of him and the shock of it sending Hiccup higher into the air. 

“This is awesome!” Astrid cried and Stormfly let off a shriek in agreement. Hiccup nodded slightly, watching as they flew past more sea stacks and over the far end of Berk. A thought occurred to him/

“The only issue…” Hiccup began. “I don’t know how to land.” And that issue became a proper issue as a cop of tree got closer and closer and Hiccup had no way of stopping himself, worried his wingsuit would rip, he didn’t dare turn into the trees. “Toothless! Time to stop!” He called, hoping his friend would help as he did his best to slow himself down. He let out a yell as a branch hit him in the face, thankful for his helmet however it through him off course and send Hiccup tumbling through the air.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiccup didn’t want to see himself hit the ground, yet, it never came as arms- well legs wrapped around him. He still felt every collision but Toothless’ body and wings kept him safe and once they’d finally met the floor, Hiccup rolled from his cocoon with a laugh. The rest of the riders landed not to long after and Hiccup picking himself up, storing away the wings and still feeling the rush pulsing through him even with their not so perfect landing. Removing his helmet, Hiccup let out a deep breath, smiling at Toothless who snorted at him.

“You have got to do that again, H!” Tuff yelled from his saddle.

“Such a cool landing, hitting into those trees!” Ruff grinned, slamming her fist into her palm as if to recreate what he did.

“I want my own suit, so I can do just that!

“I bet I could hit more trees than you.” Ruff challenged.

“No way!” Tuff argued and Hiccup laughed gently, rolling his eyes and making his way to Astrid. He could see Fishlegs trying not to geek out while Snotlout tried to hide his amazement.

“You’re on!”

“That was actually really amazing, Hiccup.” Astrid smiled up at him.

“Why thank you milady.” He grinned, letting her take his arm.

“I expect my own suit one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @bee-haw-yee-haw  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
